Summer Holiday/Prologue
It was a cold and desolate night in the town of Skegness. A blend of dog shit and squashed chips coated the pavements, and an odour of ignorance wafted through the air. As the man passed through the town centre, staff in hand, he grinned. This was the life he loved. Next to him, an arcade blared, accompanied by the cacophonies of five-year-olds who were unable to win Minion toys on the skill cranes. The man was glad, he hated children, and loved Minions. It was his duty to do so, for he was a creature of the darkness. The light of the arcades faded as the man wandered into the backstreets, the home of cheap hookers and even cheaper hotels. His destination, the Denvey Inn, stood on the corner in all its rickety, run-down glory. This was where he would find them. He opened the creaking front gate with a firm push, didn’t shut it because he was a bit of a dick, and then sat on the front doorstep. He took a moment to brood on what he was about to do, he only had one chance to get this right. And he would get it right. With a determined grunt, he rose to his feet, lifting his cloak from the floor as he did so. He rang the doorbell, and after several minutes of waiting, a bloke with a Birmingham accent opened the door. “Can I help you m8” he asked, combing back his hair with one hand and then wiping it on his trousers. “I need to know where they are staying.” The man said calmly, still gripping the staff in his hand, in a way that made the bloke at the door let out a little bit of wee. “No idea who you mean m8, now if you’ll excu-“ “Don’t play games with me Bradley Welch, you know exactly who I’m talking about. Your friends.” “Well, I don’t conside-“ “WHERE ARE THEY STAYING?!?!?!” You’re already here m8, so you should know, they’re staying here.” The man sighed, clearly Brad didn’t get the point. “Listen, Bradley, I need to know exactly when they will be arriving and what rooms they will be staying in. And if you told me what they were up to each day, that might also prove to be…useful…” “Like, why would I do that m8?” “Because you know who I am…and you know what I can do…don’t you Bradley?” Brad’s eyes filled with terror, and at the same time, his boxers filled with a rather sizeable turd. This was why he had moved to Skegness, he wanted to get away from all of this, but now this bastard had followed him. And he knew there was no escape, what happened to YakieBoi proved that. “I…I know who you are…” Brad whimpered. “Oh but that’s not enough Bradley…I want to hear you say it…” “Say what m8?” “SAY. MY. NAME” “Dr Crow…m8…” “You’re goddamn right Bradley” Dr Crow grinned. “I’ll be along for that information tomorrow morning. Be a good boy” With a smirk, Dr Crow pivoted, and walked back into the night.